bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Games Type
Games This enables the usage of the demon skills below. The zanpakutou will announce out loud the game being played and once announced, the user and their opponent are bound by the game itself. The game effects the user and one opponent. Each game must be taken separately. While your Zanpakutou is released you gain a +2 bonus on Weapon Attack and AC rolls. Winner's Circle Requires Games. When you win a game, you deal an extra 3d6 damage that turn. Champion's Circle Requires Games and Winner's Circle. Increase the extra damage dealt when you win a game by +3d6 (Total 6d6) Legend's Circle Requires Games, Winner's circle and Champion's circle. Increase the extra damage dealt when you win a game by +3d6 (Total 9d6) Silent Champion Requires Games. Your opponent doesn't hear the game your zanpakutou picks to play. Takaoni (Mountain Demon) This is the simplest game to play. Whoever has the higher ground at the beginning of the round wins. Kageoni (Shadow Demon) This is a harder game to play. Whoever steps on the other's shadow wins. Stepping on someone's shadow allows them to make a reflex save with a DC of 12 + character level + dexterity modifier of the one stepping to get out of the way. Also, you and your opponent can teleport from one shadow to another once per round at a distance of 10 feet per character level. Teleporting into your opponent's shadow is legal, but requires an attack roll versus the space they are occupying opposed by your opponent's AC roll. Irooni (Colorful Demon) This is a color based game. Each player announces a color, and can only strike that color. If you are not wearing the color in question, you cannot benefit from Winner's Circle or any of it's better forms. If you are wearing a little of the color you call, you deal normal damage (including Winner's Circle). If more than 50% of your body is covered by the color you choose, you deal an extra 2d6 damage on top of all the other damage you would normally deal. Kazutori (Counting Game) This is a simple number game. The zanpakutou thinks of a number between 1 and 10. At the beginning of each round, each person in the combat guesses a number. The person who guesses it first wins and can attack normally that round. After someone wins, the number is reset randomly. Damaruoni (Silent Demon) This game is a game of silence. Each time a player wants to attack, they must make a move silently check. If the other person beats that check with their listen check, the player loses, and cannot damage the opponent that turn. Mekuraoni (Blind Demon) Both players are stricken blind. First person to strike their opponent wins, and has their blindness lifted for 1d4 rounds. Shougi (Chess) The Zanpakutou announces a set of directions from the following list. (Straight Lines, Diagonal or The Letter L) If you move any other way on that turn you lose the round. If you get to your opponent moving only in the directions used, you win the round. If both opponents manage to do so, there is a draw and both can damage each other. Also, the zanpakutou has a 25% chance of shouting "Joou" When this happens, the game is suspended, and you can move as you like till it shouts "Daiou" when the game comes back on. Seiyougo (Checkers) This game is a jumping game. You win this game by jumping over your opponent (Jump Check DC 15 + Character Level + Dexterity Modifier of the one being jumped over). This does not provoke an attack of opportunity. If someone manages to win 3 consecutive rounds without the other winning one, they are made the Daiou, and may attack for 3 rounds without restraint. During the three rounds of being Daiou, you gain the benefits of Winner's Circle and it's improvements. Tokuteioni (Specific Demon) This is a game akin to Simon. To the viewer's eyes colored squares appear upon the opponents, to deal damage, you must hit all points that appear in order. To do so you must succeed a Perform check with a DC of 15 + the number of rounds Tokuteioni has been played. If you manage to hit all the squares, the opponent rolls AC versus your perform check to avoid taking damage.